


Большая игра Бена Хорна

by medichka_shani



Category: Scarface - Fandom, Twin Peaks
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Mini, Rating: PG13, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в которой Бенджамина Хорна "переклинило" не на войне Севера и Юга</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большая игра Бена Хорна

**Author's Note:**

> Задание на спецквест ФБ-2012: "Лицо со шрамом"

День нулевой

– Мистер, – тонким голосом сказал мальчик в теплом коричневом пальто. Рыжей своей головой он едва доставал Хорну до пояса. – Это моя машина.  
Бенджамин Хорн, продолжающий сосредоточенно возить по ладони колесиками игрушечного автомобиля, подобранного на полу в коридоре, непонимающе взглянул на мальчика, а потом присел рядом с ним на корточки.  
– А ты знаешь, что это за модель?  
– Это «порше 928», – важно ответил мальчик. – Мне папа купил. Правда, крутая? На крышу даже можно прикрепить пулемет! Только он отдельно продается.  
– А вот у меня никогда не было такого «порше»...   
– А ты попроси своего папу. Может, еще купит?   
Бенджамин Хорн провел рукой по колесикам, чтобы те набрали инерцию, и катнул модельку по паркету.  
– Папа не купит, – вздохнул он. – А жаль. Я бы поехал на ней туда, где тепло. Где растут большие пальмы, а по улицам ходят красивые тети в маленьких-маленьких бикини...   
– Эй, – предупреждающе сказал мальчик. – Говорю же – мое!  
Бенджамин Хорн внимательно поглядел на него сквозь очки. Потом вытащил из нагрудного кармана пиджака сигару и сжал ее в зубах.   
– А ты знаешь, каково это – когда у тебя отбирают самое дорогое? – вкрадчиво осведомился он.  
Губы ребенка задрожали.   
Пора было сворачиваться – со стороны лестницы уже шла дорогая дочь, всем своим видом выражая тревогу о будущем отеля, хозяин которого отбирает игрушки у детей постояльцев.  
– Держи, брат, – сказал Хорн, потрепав мальчика по тщательно причесанным волосам. Он бы не смог сказать, откуда взялся этот «брат», равно как и «пальмы». После того, как Кэтрин Мартелл отобрала у него Гоствуд, Хорн чувствовал себя все хуже и хуже. Внутри, где-то за грудиной, будто засела заноза, от которой саднило и которую хотелось любой ценой вытолкнуть, выдернуть из себя. – Попроси отца купить тебе пулемет.   
– Папа! – Одри уже тянула его за рукав в сторону кабинета. – С чего это ты вздумал курить в коридоре, ты же никому не позволяешь. Ты распугаешь всех клиентов!  
– Эй, мистер! – позвали сзади.  
Бенджамин Хорн и Одри обернулись одновременно.  
– Возьмите на первое время такое, – мальчик извлек из кармана еще одну машинку и, разогнав, запустил ее к ногам взрослых. – Она дешевле. Мне не жалко.  
– Боже, какой жуткий цвет! – не сдержавшись, выпалила Одри, с интересом глядя на модель, которую Бенджамин торжественно поднял с пола. – Желтая! С тигровым салоном!   
– Она прекрасна, – шепотом сказал Хорн.  
Одри закатила глаза.   
– Не хочу тебя обидеть, папа, но еще в Одноглазом Джеке я поняла, что со вкусом у тебя...  
– Желтый «кадиллак», – восторженно перебил ее Бен Хорн. – Спасибо, брат. Ты прав – начинать надо с малого. Можно – с нуля.

День первый 

– Пап, ты уже звонил дяде Джерри? Папа?..  
Одри, обеими руками прижимая к себе папку с отчетами, замерла на пороге кабинета. Потом спустилась по ступенькам – легкими, крадущимися шагами.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Я формирую прикрытие, – шепотом ответил Бенджамин Хорн. – У нас встреча с поставщиками.  
– С какими еще поставщиками? – Одри окинула взглядом отцовский кабинет.   
Бенджамин Хорн лежал животом на ковре и с подозрением обозревал бело-розовые пластмассовые домики с наклеенными на них ярко-красными сердцами. Одри не сразу опознала в них собственные давно забытые игрушки.   
В пластмассовых отсеках на пластмассовых стульчиках чинно сидели улыбающиеся куклы, и только в одной комнатке, на втором этаже, между столиком и кроваткой стояли крошечные автоматчики. Повсюду валялись распотрошенные коробки, с краев которых сиротливыми хвостами свешивался скотч. Равномерно рассаженные по паркету проволочные пальмы давали ясное представление о том, какие титанические усилия хозяин кабинета приложил к озеленению района.   
На рабочем столе валялась распоротая подушка. Пух из нее все еще кружился в воздухе.  
– С колумбийцами, – заговорщицки пояснил Бенджамин Хорн. И, изобразив рычание мотора, «припарковал» напротив домика с автоматчиками желтый «кадиллак». – Не люблю колумбийцев.   
– Папа, у нас бизнес летит ко всем чертям, а ты играешь, – укоризненно сказала Одри, переступив каблуками. Наклонилась, отцепила чулок от игрушечной автомобильной дороги – точь-в-точь настоящей, со сложными развязками и разнесенными полосами.   
– Одри, какие игры! Эти ребята должны нам кокаина на фантастическую сумму. Сделка не может сорваться. Это наш единственный шанс не торговать потом пылесосами в дешевой лавочке.  
– Пап, у тебя плохие игры, – она отложила документы, предварительно отряхнув стол от пуха и перьев. – Полиция сажает за них в тюрьму.  
– Дочь! – Бенджамин Хорн поднял палец. Очки его торжествующе блеснули. – Полиция не может сделать мне что-то такое, чего не сделал Фидель Кастро. Я скажу им, что не преступник. Я политический беженец.  
– Па, – Одри положила ладони на плечи отца и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. – Где ты?  
– Майами, штат Флорида, – гордо объявил Бенждамин Хорн. – Ах, черт! Смотри, что они делают! Тра-та-та-та!  
Одри молча следила за «беготней» солдатиков по этажам. Кажется, кому-то из них сильно не поздоровилось.  
– Не люблю колумбийцев, – с удовольствием повторил Бен Хорн, закапывая часть фигурок в цветочный горшок.   
Одри на цыпочках вышла из кабинета.

День второй 

– Парень, а ну иди-ка сюда, – Бенджамин Хорн улыбался покровительственно, но дружелюбно. – Что будешь пить?  
– Я? – уточнил Бобби, высоко поднимая ноги, чтобы перешагнуть через уже полностью собранную автомагистраль. За магистралью, за пальмами, простирался лист бумаги, видимо, изображающий море. В море плавали оловянные военные крейсеры и маленькие пластмассовые акулы. Некоторые акулы ели нарисованных людей.  
Бобби хмыкнул.  
– Ты, ты, – босс покровительственно приобнял его за плечи. Бобби скосил глаза – на человеке, которому он завидовал и которым восхищался как самым предприимчивым сукиным сыном в Твин Пикс, была надета какая-то блестящая сиреневая рубашка с острым воротничком и белый костюм. Белый пиджак и белые же штаны. Узкие такие штаны.   
Бен Хорн выглядел невообразимо счастливым и дымил сигарой, как паровоз.   
– Вино? Шампанское? Виски?  
– Утро же, – осторожно сказал Бобби.   
– Шутник, – Бен Хорн похлопал его по плечу и плеснул в стакан виски. – Не только смелый, но и веселый. Мне нужны такие ребята! Смелые! Честные! Мне нужен партнер, которому я могу доверять.  
– Партнер – это хорошо, – воспрянул Бобби. – А что надо делать?   
– Скоро наклевывается одна важная сделка. Полетишь вертолетом в Кокобамбу, договоришься от моего имени о поставках кокаина.   
– Я?! – занервничал Бобби. – Почему сразу я?! Я в жизни не имел дела с кокаином! Я осуждаю тех, кто им торгует!  
– Правильно, сынок, – Бен Хорн кивнул со смертельно серьезным видом. – Я тоже осуждаю. Мы не преступники, мы политические беженцы! Но учти, если ты не будешь выполнять моих приказов, я скормлю тебя акулам в бухте Мариэль. Тебе все ясно?  
– Абсолютно, – кивнул Бобби и пошел к выходу.   
– Эй, куда ты? – крикнул Хорн ему вслед.  
– Лечу в Кокобамбу, – огрызнулся Бобби и изобразил рукой пропеллер. – Тыр-тыр-тыр! Скоро не ждите!

– Это защитная реакция, – уверенно сказал доктор Джакоби, обмахивая полуобморочного Джерри Хорна бумажным веером. – Таким образом он спасает себя от тяжелой депрессии.  
– Лучше бы он спасал свою империю от финансового краха!   
– Потеря Гоствуда сильно его деморализовала. Шутки шутками, но, конструируя ситуацию так, чтобы дать возможность своему альтер-эго, нищему кубинскому эмигранту, добиться победы, он выводит себя из угнетенного состояния.  
– А разве не это называется шизофренией, а, док?  
Одри рассерженно шикнула на дядю.  
– Нет, – твердо сказал доктор Джакоби. И, напевая себе под нос, протанцевал от стола до двери.  
– О, я помню этот шлягер, он был в моде лет десять назад, – обрадовался Джерри, но тут же спохватился: – А почему его альтер эго не Наполеон, не Цезарь? Откуда вообще взялся этот кубинский уголовник?  
– Я не уголовник, – подал голос Бен Хорн. Все это время он с энтузиазмом отыгрывал на ковре очередную мафиозную разборку, а теперь расслабленно растянулся на раскладушке, которую принес для него портье. Одри распорядилась пока не выпускать отца из кабинета, чтобы его не видели клиенты, да он и сам не особенно стремился выходить.  
Держа в одной руке банановый дайкири, другой Бен поправил темные очки. Выглядел он донельзя довольным.  
– Он не уголовник, – повторила Одри, устало посмотрев на дядю Джерри. – Он противник режима и идейный политический беженец.  
– Эй, куколка! – немедленно указал на нее Бенджамин. – Да, ты. Послушай, тебе не жарко в пуловере? И ты, рядом который. На пляже обычно носят бикини...   
– Мы тут придерживаемся политики не перечить ему и всячески подыгрывать, – шепнул доктор Джакоби. – Дежурной смене отеля очень понравилось изображать дискотеку. Сейчас Бен считает, что он отдыхает в Майами-Бич...   
– Надеюсь, от меня не требуется надеть бикини? – едко поинтересовался Джерри. – Даже ради родного брата я на это не пойду. Тем более, я уже мерил однажды чье-то белье в общаге для девушек. Мне не пошло!  
– Дядя Джерри, – преградила ему дорогу Одри. – Ты будешь делать все, чтобы к папе вернулся рассудок, или останешься без средств к существованию.   
– Это не смешно, Одри.  
– А еще я могу смешно распилить тебя бензопилой.  
– Ладно, черт с вами, – Джерри Хорн нырнул головой в предложенную доктором Джакоби рубашку веселенькой синенькой расцветки.   
– Аста манья-а-на! – хором пропели Джерри с доктором.   
Бен Хорн отсалютовал им сигарой. 

День третий

– Нет, я не понимаю, почему как кокаин, так сразу Бобби!  
– Давай, малыш, теперь твоя очередь доказывать свою преданность делу Хорнов! – ехидно сказал Джерри, высовываясь из зелени расставленных по кабинету горшков с лимонниками. – А я на это полюбуюсь.  
– Надеюсь, Хорны выпишут мне премиальные за ношение тяжестей, – фыркнув, Бобби подхватил протянутый ему кейс, пересек кабинет, насвистывая себе под нос, и грохнул кейс на стол перед Бенджамином Хорном:  
– Ваш товар, сэр!  
– Покажи!   
Бобби с каменным лицом извлек два больших пакета со стиральным порошком.  
– Отлично! – воскликнул Бен Хорн. – Товар чистейший! Сам-то пробовал?  
– Не, – торопливо сказал Бобби. – Как можно!  
– И правильно! – Бен энергично кивнул. – Запомни второе правило игры: не ширяйся собственным зельем!  
– А первое?  
Подкравшийся к ним доктор Джакоби стенографировал в блокнот.  
– А первое я забыл.  
– Моя маленькая сестричка, – проникновенно сказал Бенджамин и вывел в центр комнаты Одри в струящемся нежно-зеленом платье, готовом, казалось, упасть с плеч к ее ногам.  
– А клево, – задумчиво сказал Бобби, подперев щеку свободной рукой (вторая была на перевязи: ее «зацепило бандитской пулей»). – А давайте опять устроим дискотеку! Чур, с этой кубинской дамой танцую я.   
Одри показала ему язык, а Бен Хорн, на секунду застыв, выудил из-за ремня брюк деревянный пугач и нацелил его на Бобби.  
– Ты не будешь липнуть к моей сестре, – веско сказал он.  
– Бен становится буйным! – предрек Джерри из своих кустов. – Доктор?  
Доктор Джакоби, возлежащий на раскладушке, поскреб за ухом длинным фазаньим пером.   
– Не думаю, – возразил он. – А почему бы нам правда не устроить жаркую вечеринку в одном из дорогих клубов Майами? Тони?  
– Что еще за «Тони»? – закрутил головой Джерри.  
– «Тони» – это папа, – объяснила Одри и уселась на стол, положив ногу на ногу и помахивая туфелькой. Бобби бесстыже пялился ей в разрез. – То есть, простите, брат.  
– С кем вечеринка, с персоналом «Большого Северного»? – буркнул Джерри.  
Бенджамин резко обернулся к нему.  
– Ты! – позвал он не терпящим возражения тоном. – Закажешь нам девочек для вечеринки.   
– Да, дядя Джерри, закажи, – сладким голосом пропела Одри. – Я знаю, что ты знаешь где. Я даже могу дать тебе телефон.  
– Нет, уж лучше с персоналом, – быстро сказал Джерри.  
– Поручите мне, я справлюсь, – ухмыльнулся Бобби.  
– У тебя есть чем заняться, – возразил ему Бен Хорн. – Иди и работай.  
– Что, опять грузить коку?   
Его «босс» на минуту задумался.  
– Нет, будешь считать нашу выручку наличными, она уже ни в один флоридский банк не вмещается.  
– Это я могу! Это давайте! – просиял Бобби.  
Одри решительно перекрыла ему путь.  
– Деньги будут понарошку, – ласково сказала она. – Возьми там, в углу, салфетки и считай!  
– Так их же мало.  
– А ты считай несколько раз.

День четвертый 

– Сэр, мистера Хорна хочет видеть миссис Мартелл, – объявила испуганная горничная, заглядывая в кабинет.  
– Ни в коем случае! – возопил Джерри.  
– Думаю, особого вреда не будет, – подумав, сказал доктор Джакоби.   
– Никто из чужих не должен видеть Бена! Особенно она!   
– «Тони»? – обратился к хозяину кабинета Джакоби.  
Тот выдохнул дым и протер стекла запотевших очков – значительным и властным движением.   
– Я не боюсь этой женщины. Зови!

– Как вы думаете, о чем они разговаривают?  
– Я бы спросил, куда Бен пытается сейчас спрятать ее труп. Под ковер?  
– В цветочный горшок?  
– Если только с применением пилы, – шепнул Бобби.  
– Не смешно! – шикнула Одри.  
– А по-моему, смешно! – вдруг развеселился Джерри.  
«Кружок заговорщиков» томился на лестнице, ожидая, чем закончится «колумбийская встреча», как окрестил ее Бобби.  
Когда Кэтрин Мартелл вышла, поправляя на ходу волосы, Джерри Хорн едва ли не вприпрыжку ворвался в кабинет.  
– Однако! – восхитился Бобби.  
На столе громоздились белые горы из вскрытых пакетов со стиральным порошком, на спинке кресла висел одинокий галстук, на полу, прямо посреди Мариэльской бухты, стояли два стакана и бутылка виски из бара Бенджамина Хорна.   
Сам Бен расслабленно курил, лежа в ботинках на раскладушке, а на лбу его красовался темно-оранжевый отпечаток губ.  
– Змеюка, – расстроился Джерри.  
– Тигрица, – возразил ему брат.  
– Она тебя не съела тут, папочка? А, «Тони»? – спросила Одри, наклоняясь к нему.   
– Пф! – Бенджамин Хорн неловко погладил ее по руке. – Она без ума от меня.  
– Это она тебе сказала?  
– Ее глаза. Глаза никогда не врут.

День пятый

– Сандвичи? – Джерри поставил на стол пакет, к которому тут же потянулось несколько рук.   
– Это хорошо! Есть две вещи, которые я уже не могу видеть: порошок и банановый дайкири, – чистосердечно признался Бобби.  
– А вот я могу, – Одри ела осторожно, чтобы не испачкать очередной струящийся шелк.  
– Еще бы, ты же «сестра босса», – фыркнул Бобби и получил острым локотком в живот.  
– Скажите, док, а к чему это все должно прийти? – спросил Джерри Хорн.  
Доктор, сидя верхом на чучеле оленя, изображавшем взорванный автомобиль конкурентов, отвлекся от рисования усатой рожицы и задумался.  
– Ну, судя по скорости взлета нашего «кубинского беженца»… Я бы сказал, что впереди у него дезориентация, дезорганизация, наркомания, разочарование в семейных и финансовых ценностях, утрата близких и драматический, но полный символизма финал!  
– М-м! – Одри возмущенно сверкнула глазами. Бобби застыл с поднесенной ко рту булкой. У Джерри Хорна эффектно отвисла челюсть.  
– Все, я сражен, – выговорил он наконец. – Я потрясен. Спасибо, док, вы знаете, как ободрить безутешных родственников. Пойду, понюхаю немного стирального порошка от такой жизни…  
– Сядьте, мистер Хорн, – схватил его за руку доктор Джакоби. – Это всего лишь наиболее предсказуемый результат. Но Бен поступает наперекор логике «делового человека». Он играет во взрослую игру, но делает это, как ребенок. Он меняет правила на ходу. Я уверен, все будет, как надо! 

День шестой

– Тра-та-та-та!  
– Паф! Паф!   
– И-и-у-у, и-и-у-у-у!  
Бенгальские огни трещали и разбрасывали искры. Поджигающий их Джерри Хорн двигался короткими перебежками, пригибаясь за горшками с лимонниками, на этот раз играющими роль буйного сада на вилле «Тони».   
– Никто не смеет врываться ко мне в дом, покушаться на мою жизнь и вредить моим близким! – гремел Бенджамин Хорн, расстреливая бумажными шариками всех, кто попадал на линию огня.  
– Падайте, – прошипел доктор Джакоби, и шесть горничных и два портье, вооруженные до зубов, послушно упали на пол и разлеглись в живописных позах.   
– Джина, ты как, моя девочка? – крикнул Бен, оборачиваясь назад. – А как этот, как его…   
– Мы в порядке! – крикнула Одри, сидевшая у стены в обнимку с чучелом песца. – И Бобби тоже! Бобби, убери руку, или я тебя стукну.  
– Извини, я только хотел прикрыть тебя собой!  
– А ты еще кто! – с этими словами Бенджамин Хорн эффектно стрельнул в подкрадывающегося к нему с пылесосом наперевес доктора Джакоби. Тот взмахнул руками и, выронив «оружие», очень натурально осел на ковер.   
– Ву-у-уху! – прокричал Бобби и запустил на середину кабинета висящий на тросах транспарант с надписью «Мир у твоих ног».  
– Я выиграл, – сказал Бенджамин Хорн, тяжело дыша. Обозрел свою пострадавшую виллу и, покачнувшись, обрушился со стола на пол.   
– Папочка! – крикнула Одри, отшвырнув в Бобби чучело и бросаясь к отцу.

– У него кровь!   
– Ерунда, просто бровь рассадил. Очки, правда, разбились…  
– Бен! Очнись, Бен!  
– Джерри, – пробормотал Бенджамин Хорн, рассеянно улыбаясь. – Мне снилось, что папа купил мне «кадиллак». Желтый, ты не поверишь – желтый! С тигровым салоном!  
– Он меня узнает!  
– Конечно, узнаю, – сказал Бен, медленно садясь и оглядываясь вокруг. Вышколенный персонал загодя покинул «виллу Монтана». – Я не узнаю только эту помойку. Кто, черт возьми, сделал это с моим кабинетом?!

Утро седьмого дня 

– Уфф, ну наконец-то все закончилось! – Бобби отряхивал брюки от стирального порошка. – Но если вам еще будут нужны мои услуги, мистер Хорн, не стесняйтесь обращаться!  
– Будь это все взаправду, Бену бы понадобился хороший адвокат! – хихикнул Джерри, примериваясь, в кого бы последний раз пальнуть из водяного пистолета. – Или могильщик!  
– Ничего еще не закончилось! – поднял палец Бенджамин, яростно дымя сигарой. – Все только начинается. Ко мне, моя семья. И ты, Бобби, тоже! Мы будем восстанавливать настоящее дело Хорнов.   
– А док? – кивнула Одри на доктора Джакоби, опять улегшегося на раскладушку.  
– Не обращайте на меня внимания, я все равно застрелен, – улыбнулся доктор и отхлебнул коктейль.


End file.
